


Hunger games is a joke

by Lunarlux



Series: Lets not!fic this shit [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, HEHEHEHHE, Hunger Games AU, Not!Fic, dun dun dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure crack. Not fic about if teen wolf was the hunger games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger games is a joke

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this while I work on the other stories.

Okay so the districts are split up, So district 12 is Beacon Hills and Panem is Beacon County. Good start right? Katniss is Stiles because of his mom dying in a hunting accident, because he hunts. His dad is the local peacekeeper dude that runs things. He’s a bamf. Allison is prim and Scott is rory, (Gales younger brother BTW). Gale is Jackson cuz all I see is him pining after Stiles n shit. Lydia is Madge and she doesn’t die, like prim doesn’t cuz that didn’t happen in the book, nope. DEREK IS PEETA, but like  A LOT more emotionally constipated since Coin,(AKA KATE) Dropped a bomb on his family’s house. LEAVING LAURA AND PETER ALIVE. PETER IS ALSO BANGING CHRIS ARGENT who is the mayor, but not Lydia’s father.

EFFIE IS MS. MORELL CUZ SHE’S WEIRD AS FUCK. DEATON IS CINNA BECAUSE HE SHOWS YOU HOW TO WORK IT. When he is being all badass teaching Stiles magic and Stiles is like what r u? He’s like ‘I’m a fashion designer/ stylist.’ HAYMITCH IS ISAAC, idky, don’t ask.

(Punctuation, what is it?)

Snow is Gerard of course cuz he’s a fucking asshat ( that needs to get paralyzed by the kanima and Derek should poop in his mouth.) BESIDES THE POINT. SO FINSTOCK IS SENICA CRANE OR WHATEVER AND GREENBURG IS CAESAR.

SO Allison is all like I got picked shit, and Stiles is all like no son, Imma be a bad bitch and I volunteer as a sexy mouthed tribute. Allison is like cool bro I don’t have to die. Jackson is all like u deserve it because I’m everyone’s type and u rejected meh. Lydia is like YOU BETTER KILL PPL FOR ME. THEN Derek goes and nobdy says anything like chirp chirp the crickets are being little fuckers.

Sad goodbyes and Isaac isn’t a drunk he just wants beetee (IDK HOW TO SPELL IT) to be his man. Beetee is Danny of course. Erica is Finnick and Boyd is annie, but like boyd isn’t cray he just quiet.

(SPELLING IS A THING, JUST ONE I DON’T KNOW)

THE ALPHA PACK IS LITERALLY ALL THE CONTESTANTS

This au is a mix of all the hunger games books.

FINNICK/ERICA DOESN’T DIE, THAT NEVER HAPPENED, WHAT R U SaYIN?!

CHARIOT ON FIRE.

That caused a shit ton of panic attacks for Derek. He’s like fuck no deaton u cray. MY FAMILY WAS BURNED ALIVE. And Deaton, being the badass he is is all like. JUST WEAR MY FUCKING STUFF OR I’LL MAKE U GO NAKED. So he does and they look sexy.

So interviews Greenburg is like I don’t have time for u until like Stiles and Derek.

Stiles is like im gonna win cuz I have a family and stuff and I rlly don’t wanna die b4 I get laid.

DEREK is all like I loved stiles 4 ever seriously I could be charged as a stalker for how much I stalk him. Not that I stalk him, or look in his window, or sit in his room while he’s sleeping. PSSH NO.

Erica hits on Stiles which pisses Derek off and then boyd is all like yo fuckers stop ur bitching.

EVERYONE IS LIKE WHOA HE SPEAKS.

DANNY is like seducing Isaac and they do it like rabbits. Heh.

Then hungergames happens, cornucopia is a lie. NO weapons. RUN 4 YO LIVES.

Two days of a lot of death later….

SPACE SHIP COMES SAVES THE MAIN CHARACTERS

KILL SNOW

KILL COIN

KILL MATT TO (he was a random person that called Erica fat)

DEREK IS THE ALPHA NOW BITCHES

THEN DEREK IS LIKE  
STILES MARRY ME  
STILES IS LIKE

I’M SIXTEEN U FUCK

They do it for three days. Derek looses a leg to too much sex. MECHANICAL LEG TO THE RESUCE!

THEY EVENTUALLY GET MARRIED AND HAVE BBYS and stuff

THE END.


End file.
